The road paved with slaps, advice and kisses
by Iamtheriver
Summary: Kyo and Arisa sitting in a tree K I S S I N G...Updated, series of oneshots. Funny, cute, awesome to read. Read and Review! Chapter 7 up Finally Said series is OVAH! Yay! If you want more... review. Review. Review! Long live fluffiness!
1. Finally Free

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ITS AFFILIATES OR WHATEVER.

I don't think I even own the plot… It's all about God's influence and inspiration.

"Damn cat!" He said and with a swift movement of his left arm he threw Kyo out the door and unto the garden. As Tohru stared in surprise and Shigure cried over his broken door Kyo silently got up. He patted the dirt of his clothes and without a word charged towards Yuki again. This time, the rat used his right arm to send Kyo back flying. He didn't understand why Kyo would keep going back for more beatings. He had tried to stop fighting, but something inside of him would not let him, something that was eating him inside.

"Kyo stop!" Tohru yelled but he didn't listen. He had to find out if what she had said was true. As he was thrown back he remembered her words:

"_You can't beat Yuki because you don't want to. As much as you say you do, the truth is, you don't. You don't want to go back to that house and be trapped in it. You want to be free."_

'Maybe she is right,' he pondered quietly. He did not get up this time; instead he lay on the ground and sighed. 'Maybe she's right… but… why?' He closed his eyes to avoid eye contact with Tohru; he didn't feel like talking about anything.

"Kyo?" She kneeled besides him and with a motherly voice said: "Are you done fighting with Yuki-kun?" He nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Did I hear you right, stupid cat? You done fighting? Like that's ever going to happen!" That thing inside of the prince was still there, he did not know what it was nor he planned to find out, all he really wanted was to beat Kyo up. "You're the stupid cat, you will never stop fighting me!" He wanted to see Kyo bleed, that was the only way to stop that thing from gnawing his insides as fast.

"No" Kyo said as he opened his eyes to meet Yuki's. "I don't want to fight anymore, not for this. Ever." He sat up and looked at Tohru and then at Yuki again. "I'm free." He smiled, an awkward smile seeing he rarely smiled, it was awkward but true. "Whatever your problem is, it is not with me anymore." Kyo stood up and walked towards the forest, "you better fix it before it's too late!" He said and waved without looking back. He remembered her words:

"_If you ever do free yourself from those chains, I say yourself because no one will do it for you, say goodbye and don't look back. Never look back."_

He walked for hours until he found her house. He didn't really want to see her; his feet just took him to her. He sighed. He wondered what time it was, if it was right for him to knock on her door, if it wasn't too late.

He knocked.

A few minutes passed with no answer from the other side. He gave up; he could always see her at school and thank her then. But as soon as he had turned around to leave the door opened slightly. A pair of gorgeous deep eyes looked past the small opening, still a bit sleepy.

"Hi." He said

"Carrot-top. What the hell are you doin' here at this time? Ya know it's like two in the morning, right?"

"I figured it was."

"Well, what'd ya want?" She was like that, always straight to the point.

"To thank you." Her eyes widened and she opened the door completely.

"What are you talking about?" She was leaning on the door, her head resting on her arm. Kyo could see what she was wearing, an oversized T-shirt and a bracelet he had given her a few weeks back. The T-shirt was big but he could still see her long, beautifully shaped legs, and the shape of her breasts was not at all hidden by it "Do I have to get dressed for you to be able to tell me what's going on?" That comment brought Kyo back to reality; he blushed a little and then said:

"I wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me last week." Arisa smiled

"Your welcome, Kyon-Kyon. Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's it." He turned to leave but not before waving at her. "Thanks and goodbye for now, I guess."

"Ok." She said softly, strands of her golden hair falling and covering her face. "Later." She waved and closed her door.

"Later." He said and left, letting his feet taking him wherever they wanted, home was yet to be found.

What'd ya think?

I might expand… I have some ideas but I don't want to leave people hanging if I don't finish it…

I'll ponder (I LOVE THAT WORD!) about it tonight and tomorrow, and we'll see…

REVIEW!


	2. Finally Home

People have requested that I continue this one-shot… so I guess I will… Just a warning, even if I do continue it right now, there's a possibility I might not finish it.

I'll try to make each chapter a vignette of sorts so that if I suddenly stop it won't feel like I left ya'll hanging… too horribly at least.

Review! Review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ITS AFFILIATES, ETC, ETC, ETC.

Wow, this one is long… It has a more comedic feeling to it, it's not as emotionally heavy as 'chapter one' is. If you review I'll continue it, otherwise… well, you know.

* * *

Three years had passes since the incident. Kyo had left the next morning to travel the world and train in martial arts while Yuki and Tohru staid behind to finish their schooling. Kyo left so unexpectedly that Akito had no opportunity of stopping him, and neither anybody else of the Sohmas.

The first month after Kyo had left the country, Tohru received a letter from him. The letter came from Brazil and it explained very little. In it Kyo said how he planned to travel around the world to perfect his martial arts and learn new styles, he said he would send Tohru a letter each month so she would not worry herself to death and he stressed most clearly that she should not wait for him, that he was not worth the wait.

Thirty-six letters later Kyo entered Shigure's house like he had never left.

"Shigure! Tohru! Rat! Is anyone home?" He dropped his bags near the door and took his worn shoes off. "Is anyone – whoa! " Immediately, Kyo was attacked from behind by a loving Tohru.

"Kyo-kun!" She said as he transformed into a cat, "You're back! You're back!"

"You're back…" Yuki entered the house holding a basket full of strawberries. "Why?" The neko paid no attention to Yuki as he transformed back into his human form.

"Oh, I'm so happy that your back, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, repressing her urges to hug him once more.

"I'm happy to be back." Kyo smiled. His smile was different now, not so awkward as it had once been. It was far more natural and graceful.

"So, tell me everything that has happened with you. I know you've told me in your letters about your adventures but I want you to tell me yourself, right now!" Tohru was really exited, far more exited that she had been in some time and Yuki noticed this grudgingly.

"OK, I guess I will." And so Kyo began retelling Tohru all about his adventures, about the friends he had made during his journeys and about the enemies that he had come across during his time away.

His stories were amazing and soon enough quite a few members of the Sohma family came in to see him and hear him talk about his travels. When he was finally done and all the guests gone Tohru quietly asked him,

"You. You aren't leaving me – us! I mean us! You aren't leaving us anymore, right?" She was nervous as he took his time to think about it. He wasn't very sure still, but he had traveled enough for now and he yearned to be with Tohru and his friends for a while.

"Naw, I think I might stay." He said non-chalantly; he didn't want to sound too desperate.

"Really? Oh, that is great!" This time Tohru didn't even care about Kyo's cat form and hugged him again, he brought her great joy. She was so happy that nothing could put her down.

"Yeah. That's great." Yuki said dryly. He was tired and annoyed that Kyo had eaten all the strawberries Tohru and him had planted together but he wasn't going to let the stupid cat be alone with Tohru his first night back.

Kyo's smile widened as he realized being with Tohru now was making him even more happy than traveling around the world ever did; he reached for Tohru's hand and said,

"I'm really happy to be back. I missed you tons." Tohru smiled back at him and squeezed his hand; all was going to get better now that Kyo had returned.

"Kyon-Kyon!" The blonde Yankee screamed from across the park. She was wearing her usual long skirt and a blouse. She was walking with Hanajima, the psychic menace, who was strolling around with no care in the world.

Kyo was walking next to a very happy Tohru and a very annoyed Yuki. He was happy to be back.

"Oh my god! You've grown! You've. You've grown taller than me!" Uo screamed as she measured herself to him, she had reached over her 6 feet goal but she was still a bit shorter than him. Kyo grinned,

"And I see you've stop growing, huh? Shorty." He placed a hand on Uo's head, he started to chuckle.

"HEY! Don't you call me shorty, carrot-top!" She tried to sound menacing just as she did back then but as she heard Kyo laughing, she couldn't help but do so as well.

"You're waves…" started Hanajima, the psychic menace, "they are different than before…" Her comment quieted their laughs.

"What do you mean, Hana?" Tohru, as politely as she ever was, asked.

"You've changed…" She simply stated.

"Duh, Hana. Can't you see it? He's taller than me now, and look it, he's even got some muscle in him." Uo started pointing out all the places in Kyo's body where he had improved, "Look it, he's got some abs now, though, his haircut is still as bad as it was."

"You're the one to talk! You're hair is still long and boring, just like it was back then!"

"Just like old times." Yuki said, sighting.

"Yeah, they fight like he never really left…" Tohru said, a little bit sad, as she unpacked the lunch she had made to celebrate Kyo's return.

The afternoon went on fine. Kyo and Uo kept on fighting while Hanajima, Yuki and Tohru talked about many things concerning their lives. It was then finally time to say goodbye.

"Bye guys." Said Hana as she walked off to some place unknown.

"Bye!" Said both Yuki and Tohru in unison

"I'll see ya later Tohru! Bye prince!" She still called Yuki that. In Uo's mind, Yuki was nothing else; he was always to be a prince. Uo turned to leave when she heard Kyo say something odd, "what'd ya say, carrot-top?" She stopped to stare at him.

"I said that I was going to walk you home. Got a problem with it?" Kyo stood crossing his arms waiting for an answer. Uo was surprised by the request, or more like the statement, that Kyo had made that she stammered a bit.

"Uh… Yeah. I guess. Yeah."

"You got a problem with it?"

"Uh. No, no. That's what I mean, you can walk me home, if you want to." She looked at Tohru who was just as surprised as she was.

"Ok then, Tohru, rat." Kyo bowed his head slightly; "I'll see ya later. And don't wait up." He winked at Yuki just so that he could see him boil inside.

"O… OK. Yeah, sure. I'll see you later then… Kyo…" Tohru said quietly as she watched him walk away with her best friend, Arisa Uotani.

"That was odd of you…" Arisa noted after they had both been walking in silence for a while.

"What was?" He asked while looking at a couple holding hands.

"You leaving Tohru for me." She stopped walking and stood in front of him with one hand on his chest.

"Why is that odd?"

"Because, you're not supposed to do that." Her eyes took notice of every single one of his movements, there was something up with him and she wanted to find out what.

"Leave Tohru? I left her three years ago." He would still not look at Arisa eye to eye.

"What happened between us three years ago is nothing. It was nothing and it still is nothing. Let it go." With one hand Kyo moved her face closer to his, their lips inches apart.

"I know." He could see her eyes bolt open in surprise. He chuckled, "You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?" Arisa let go of him completely and continued walking, this time at a faster speed.

"Idiot!" She yelled and started running but Kyo soon caught up with her and pulling her arm brought her once again to his chest. "Wait, you're gonna… transform?" Arisa was confused; she was hugging him, why didn't he transform into a cat? Why?

"I met a guy in Mexico and he taught me how to stop transforming. It's not something permanent and it takes away a lot of my strength but if I really want to, I can… hug someone and I won't transform… at least for a while..." Kyo smiled and hugged Arisa tightly, "what do you think?"

"I don't get it…" Arisa said, "If you can do that, why… why aren't you hugging Tohru? You're in love with her." Arisa tried to break away from him but she soon found out that he overpowered her.

"I love Tohru, I do. But I'm not _in love_ with her." He looked into her deep eyes and sighed, "I… happen to be in love with…"

"Me?" Arisa cut in, excitement making her body tremble

"You Yankee? Please, don't be silly." Arisa was about to reply when she saw how his smile widened greatly,

"You. You" Arisa rested her head on his chest, "You…"

"I what? I'm hott? Yeah, I am. I'm taller than you? Yeah, I am. I'm in love with you, Arisa Uotani, the Yankee, the ex-gang member, the tall blonde and so much other things? Yes, I am." Both their hearts sped up as each word left Kyo's mouth.

"I. I. I'm in love with you too, Kyon-Kyon." She felt herself blush deeply, she was finally saying it and she meant it and her love was returned! She was ecstatic, he loved her too!

"Do you still have to call me that?" Kyo murmured as he moved Arisa's face towards him,

"Yea – " Arisa's response was cut off as her lips met his. It was a soft and long kiss; it lasted until they had to cut it off to breathe some air. They were still holding each other when Kyo said,

"It's getting chilly. I think we should go home now."

"Home?" Arisa questioned

"Yeah. Your place obviously, unless you wanna go to mine where Yuki and Tohru are?" He said jokingly.

"Nope, my place sounds just fine. Let's go home." They separated themselves and Kyo stretched out his hand to her; she smiled, grabbed it and pulled hard. "Come on, hurry up, carrot-top. It's getting cold!"

"I said so already! Way to ruin the moment! And don't call me carrot-top!"

And so that is how Arisa Uotani and Kyo Sohma began their long-lasting relationship, the way they had begun their friendship: fighting. But it cannot be denied, if it hadn't been for the fighting, there would not have been any love...

* * *

What'd ya think?

If you wish for me to continue review and say so. Also, if you have any ideas as to how it should go or something, do tell me.


	3. Finally Said I

Finally Said

Part I

**So this vignette of sorts is divided into two parts because it is so long. It will have a more comedic feel to it as well as some sort of drama. The story is pretty basic so I think most of you will figure it out eventually but its cute and I like writing it.**

Review & Review!

Read the **Disclaimer** in chapter 1 for more info on that.

---------------

"My love…" He stopped mid-sentence and threw a punch into the open space in front of him. He had been at it for days. Trying to figure out the right way to tell her… the perfect way to say it… but his efforts still bore no fruit. His orange-colored hair was mangled and his eyes were tired and red but he didn't give up. He loved her that much that he just couldn't give up until he found the right words.

"We've been…" He stopped once more and let out a cry of agony. He couldn't believe how hard it was. He couldn't believe how the words wouldn't flow as easily as his emotions towards her. He sighed in defeat. Maybe what he needed was someone to help him with it… but who?

--------

"Uh… Yuki? You here?" He said quietly as he opened the door to Yuki's apartment. "Yukito? You here? Somewhere?" Kyo cursed under his breathe as he closed the door. Yuki was not there. He began murmuring as he entered the living room: "Stupid rat, I've never, ever, asked for his help… ever! And when I'm here about to beg for it he's not here… the damn rat is not here… DAMN YUKI!" He screamed punching the wall.

It was true, Kyo had changed, he had matured and he was dating Arisa Uotani. But in many ways he was still the same Kyo from high school. His anger sometimes got the best of him and sometimes he still hated Yuki with all his guts. Very much so like today.

"Don't destroy my house, cat, or I won't help you even if you beg me to…" said a quiet voice from a room nearby. Kyo jumped surprised and answered, still a bit angry:

"Get the hell out here then, I'm tired of looking for you!" he sat down on the couch and crossed his arms childishly.

"What is it that you want?" Yuki said as he sat on a chair facing Kyo. "Did you get in trouble with Uotani?"

"No." Kyo said quietly, "I didn't get in trouble but it has to do with Uotani…"

"What is it then?" Yuki smiled maliciously, he knew what it was about. Kyo had always been like an open book to him and it was never going to change.

"I… I… I want to…" Kyo suddenly got nervous and suspicious of his surroundings. Looking around the room he whispered, "There's no one else here, right?"

"Yes, Kyo. We are alone…" Yuki's smile shrunk in annoyance. "Stop being so paranoid and tell me what's it that you want!" Kyo looked up at Yuki and nodded sensing that if he annoyed Yuki too much he wouldn't help him.

"I want to propose to Arisa…" He said slowly, his hands playing nervously with each other. "but… I don't know how…"

"That's easy. You just say 'Marry me, Arisa' and go down on one knee with a ring." Yuki said and immediately stood up from his chair. "If that's it you better go. I have work to do."

"N. No. That's not it" Kyo quickly grabbed Yuki's left sleeve. "I know what to do it's just that I need help planning it…" He stood to face Yuki with pleading eyes. "I'm not… that romantic and I want it to be special… and memorable… and I want her to _love_ it." Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I'm not really that romantic… maybe you should ask Tohru."

"No!" Kyo, for the second time, raised his voice distressed. "She can't know. She'll tell Arisa and then it won't be a surprise anymore. Please, help me. Come on! This is important!"

It had taken Kyo a long time to admit it but Yuki was his only real hope. Sure, he had said many times that he would've rather died than ask Yuki for help but this was different. Kyo had tried several times to propose but they had all failed miserably.

There was the time when Arisa and Kyo went to the park and he had hidden the ring in a rose he had bought for her. It rained. And then when Kyo and Arisa returned home soaking wet, he realized the rose he had given her was the wrong one. It also had a bee in it. Which stung Arisa on the nose.

There was also the time when Arisa and Kyo went to the amusement park. Kyo had planned to propose on the Ferris wheel at night under fireworks. Sadly, Arisa had eaten so much candy during the day and ridden so many rides that she ended up throwing up inside the Ferris wheel cart. And all over Kyo.

The third and last time Kyo tried proposing was ten times worse than the previous two. He had decided to go back to basics. He took her out to a romantic dinner, a stroll in the park, the moon, the stars and a moron. No, the moron was not an actual part of the plan but he still made it through. Arisa had looked stunning that night. Her hair was done, she was wearing the most beautiful dress Kyo had ever seen, she was even wearing some make-up! The bag she was carrying was small and cute. It was also stolen by the already mentioned moron. Of course, Arisa was not someone to get jacked so she followed the man up to an ally and beat him up. When she was done her dress was ripped, her hair messed up and she was ready to go beat someone else up. Needless to say, Kyo didn't even bother trying to propose after that.

"I think I'm just gonna go out and say it. No fancy planning." Said Kyo with annoyance in his voice as he heard Yuki still laughing. "Shut up! It's not funny that nothing worked out!"

---------

Kyo had finally given up on the whole 'make it unforgettable' wish since Yuki had been of no help. He had settled on cooking a romantic dinner for two and just spending the evening with Arisa free of thieves, roller coasters and distractions. He was going to propose to her right before dessert and then the nightmare would be over for him, finally.

--------

After setting up his 'date' with Arisa, he immediately went to the supermarket. He still needed some ingredients for his dinner. As he walked around the supermarket many eyes followed him lustily. He was as handsome as ever, tall, muscular and his orange, wavy hair made him even more appealing. Several young girls even tried approaching him but after a second or two ran away blushing. Kyo chuckled guiltily; he liked it when girls did that.

He was walking around the spices aisle looking for some salsa when someone touched his shoulder. He turned around annoyed at the stranger touching him.

"What?" A redhead girl that reached his tall shoulder said. "Annoyed that you can't find what you are looking for?"

"Torrance?" Kyo's mood changed when he recognized the girl in front of him.

"The one and only" She said cheerily. "How's it been?"

"Ah… good, really good. You?" Kyo pulled Torrance in for a friendly hug.

"I've been better."

"Something wrong?"

"Naw, just boy issues." She said as she toyed with Kyo's right hand. "Same old, same old."

"Well, that's too bad. It didn't work out with Koji?" Torrance shook her head gently and sighed deeply. "Too bad. Say, Torr, why don't you come by sometime to my place, I'd love it if you met my fia- err, my girlfriend."

"You mean what's-her-face?" Torrance eyed Kyo warily as he gave her a broad smile.

"Her name's Arisa, you'll love her. She's awesome."

"I doubt it" Torrance gave Kyo a forced smile. "Why would I love the girl that's taking my Kyo away from the single life?" Kyo chuckled at her comment.

"Oh come on, you will, you just wait." Kyo said as he finally found the salsa he was looking for. "Well, I gotta go. I'm making her a special dinner and then…" His smile grew even bigger, "hopefully, she won't be my girlfriend anymore…" He kissed Torrance on the cheek and left the supermarket with all the things he needed to cook for Arisa.

------

It was now ten o'clock at night and Kyo was about to serve dessert. Arisa was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse while Kyo wore a pair slacks and a blue shirt.

"Look Arisa," Kyo began as he poured some more red wine into her glass, "I want to tell you something." Arisa, with her long, flowing blonde hair smiled, a little buzzed from the wine.

"Yes, what is it Kyon-Kyon? You've been treating me like a complete princess the last few weeks, haven't ya? What? Do ya want a threesome or something?" She smiled as she grabbed her wine and took a sip.

"Hey! I've treated you like a princess ever since we started dating!" Kyo said half-mad, half-joking.

"That's good, otherwise, there'd be no more us. I am a princess after all!" Kyo smiled and muttered:

"Yes, my Yankee princess…" The evening was turning even more romantic. The candlelight made Arisa shine even more beautifully and the light blush on her cheeks made her look even more stunning.

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me?" Kyo was pulled out of his daydreaming and coughed in embarrassment.

"Well, you see… Arisa" He looked in his pockets for the ring as he stuttered through his proposal, his cheeks turning redder each passing second. "We've been together for a while now… and… well… you're the only girl that's ever made me feel… made me feel this way…" Arisa suddenly began to catch Kyo's drift and shifted nervously on her seat, was he really going to propose to her? "I love you, Arisa and… well… I'd like… I'd love it if you'd spend the rest of your life with…" At that moment, only a few words away from the dreaded question the doorbell rang in Arisa and Kyo's apartment. For a second, the lovebirds froze in time as if trying to see if the doorbell was just a figment of their imaginations. It was not, the doorbell rang twice after that making Kyo cuss as loudly as he could and Arisa simply drink the whole glass of wine that she was holding.

"Goddamit, who is bothering us at this hour!" He screamed as he opened the door to the apartment. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" The girl on the receiving end of the screams shook her head in disbelief.

"Chill, I'm just your old pal, Torrance. What's up with you orange-head?" The redhead from the supermarket was standing in front of Kyo with a suitcase in one hand and a coat in the other. Kyo stood, once again, frozen. "Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Torrance asked and entered the apartment.

--------

So that's it for part I, I hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Review! Review!**


	4. Finally Said II

Finally Said II

(A.k.a. part two of a two- err, you'll see, story)

Review and Review!

Thanks for all of those youn'uns that've reviewed past chapters, much appreciated!

Read **Disclaimer **in Chapter 1. It's got all that you want, babey!

------

"Uh… Torr? What- what exactly are you doing here?" Kyo's sight shifted nervously between his girlfriend and his _girlfriend._ The redhead smiled broadly at him and said:

"Well, you did invite me over, didn't ya?" She said and dropped the suitcase she was carrying and turned to an angry and slightly drunk Uotani. "Hi! You must be the current girlfriend, I'm Torrance, nice to've met ya!" Torrance stretched her hand to Uotani but the blonde merely stared at her in a mixture of anger and bewilderment.

"Who the hell are you." Uotani tried controlling her voice as she spoke, "and what the hell did you mean when you said that Kyo had invited you over?" Her voice dripped poison. Torrance, unafraid, walked over to a very scared Kyo and grabbed his hand.

"Kyo and I go a way back and we saw each other at the supermarket today. No biggie. Don't get all jealous with us." Kyo paled as Torrance began to play with his hand and lean on him. "We really do go waayy back." She said and giggled. Uotani merely continued to stare.

"It. It was nothing. Arisa. Arisa. My love. Don't. Don't be mad." Kyo stuttered and quickly separated himself from Torrance. He walked towards her and tried kissing her.

"Whatever." Uotani said as he stopped Kyo's lips from touching hers. "I'm going to sleep, it's late." She turned to Torrance, annoyed by her presence. "Goodnight." Then she left for her room leaving a very astonished Kyo and a very content Torrance.

"Sweet dreams!" Torrance whispered as Uo left the room, smiling evilly. "So, where am I sleeping, Kyo?" She said and slowly eliminated the space between them. "I wouldn't mind sleeping with you once more" Her voice was soft like velvet and just as seducing. Any other man would have at least faltered and considered the possibility, at least. Not Kyo, though, he kept thinking about Arisa. He couldn't stop thinking about Arisa.

"What'd ya say?" Kyo returned to reality startled. He looked at Torrance suspiciously and sighed. "We are not sleeping together, Torr." Torrance pouted. When Kyo saw that he smirked. "That's not gonna work, Torr. Give it up." He said and pushed her away gently. "You can sleep in the guestroom, if you want. Follow me."

Kyo left Torrance in the guest room. The whole way there Torrance had been making passes at Kyo, she had tried to seduce him shamelessly. _Why?_ Kyo wondered, they had broken up so long ago. They hadn't even kept in touch after Kyo returned for Arisa. He sighed in defeat, there was nothing he could do. He still cared about Torrance and couldn't just kick her out. He entered the room he shared with Arisa. He'd have to talk to Torrance in the morning.

"Princess?" He whispered hopefully once inside his room, "you awake?" No answer. Kyo shook his head sideways, he'd have to talk to Arisa in the morning too. He changed into some boxers and crept into bed quietly. He then leaned searching Arisa's lips and kissed them softly. "I love you Arisa and I'm sorry tonight didn't go as planned." He whispered and while hugging her from behind, finally fell asleep.

---------

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!" Her blonde hair covered her angry face. The small brunette stood next to the blonde comforting her with a small and nervous smile.

"Don't worry Arisa, I'm sure she means well." A week had passed since Torrance's arrival. And it had been a week of never-ending suffering for Arisa. Torrance had made Kyo go out with her shopping for clothes and food, even for an apartment. It was as if they were a couple instead of Arisa and him.

"I can't believe it…" sighed Arisa as she sunk her face on the pillow. They were at the dog's house, in Tohru's room. Even though Tohru and Yuki had been together almost as long as Arisa and Kyo, they still didn't live together. Tohru, in fact, had wanted to wait until after marriage to do something like that while Arisa, well, she couldn't really wait at all.

"Oh, don't worry Arisa. Kyo loves you." Arisa waved her hand in the air as if she were literally swatting the words away. Tohru frowned; there wasn't a lot she could do for her friend now… Then, a sly smile played across her lips and she thanked the gods Arisa wasn't facing her. The plan already forming in her head was gorgeous, almost evil. She decided to being with it immediately. "Arisa?"

"Hmm?"

---------

"You girlfriend is sooo stuck up, Kyo!" Torrance lifted her arms in annoyance. "I can't believe she makes you cook for her!" They were at the supermarket; the same where they had reunited a week or so ago.

"She doesn't _make_ me, Torr. I like to do it for her." He flashed her a handsome smile while he picked some tomatoes. "Besides, it's not like she can cook." He recalled one of their first dates. They had agreed to have a quiet dinner at home since all the partying and expensive restaurants they had gone to had made them broke. Arisa had decided to cook for him that time. It was one of the first signs that she was in love with him that began to give her away. Kyo chuckled at the memory. Arisa had tried to cook some steak and French fries, something easy for the amateur, but it didn't go too well. The steak was raw when she served it, and the fries were hard as wood. They ended up ordering some take-out after Arisa had stopped beating the steak up. Kyo smiled again, this time his smile was caring and kind. "Even so, we had a lot of fun." He whispered.

"Hey! Kyo! Wake up!" Torrance quickly moved her stretched hand in from of his face. "You totally spaced out!" She said annoyed, she had a feeling that he wasn't daydreaming about her.

"What? Oh sorry!" Kyo grinned. "I didn't mean to space out. I guess I'm just head over heels for her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey want some of my smoothie?"

"Sure."

------

"Get the plan?" Tohru whispered quickly into Yuki's ear. He nodded in agreement and then smiled. "Good-" Tohru's sentence was cut off as Yuki's lips crashed into hers hungrily. She was delighted by his sudden burst of boldness but when a small moan escaped her mouth he quickly separated himself from her, scared.

"I'm. I'm sorry." He said as he touched his lips with his hand. "I. I didn't mean to-" But just as he had done, Tohru stopped him from finishing his sentence with her lips.

------

"Honey! I'm home!" Kyo left the grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Ahem. **We **are home, Kyo." Said Torrance in a slightly joking, slightly threatening tone.

"Oh yeah, honey, Torr is here too!" He began looking for her. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the bathroom, she wasn't in the living room. Kyo wondered where she was but then shrugged his concern off. "She's probably with Hana and Tohru, then." Torrance immediately took this as her cue.

"So," she began to move towards him, "that means we are alone."

"Yup" Kyo said as he picked some papers up from the living room floor. "Hopefully not for long. I really miss her." He smiled a bit sadly and whispered, "I really do miss her…" That comment, which did not miss Torrance's ears, was blatantly ignored by her. She moved closer to him, seductively and quietly, like a snake would to its prey.

"Can you think of anything we could do while _she_" she spoke that words with hate, "returns? I can" Her voice was sickly sweet and seductive. She moved closer to him until they were but mere inches apart. Kyo's back was facing the couch now; there was no more space for him to back into.

"Um… sure…" Even if at times Kyo could not be considered the brightest of the bunch, his intuition more than made up for his lack of intellectual. He knew something was up with Torrance, he knew something wasn't right. "Let's play Scrabble!" He said and tried walking away from her hurriedly. She didn't let him, though, because she pulled his arm and pushed him down on the couch.

"No! It's been long enough without you!" Her voice turned from seductive to menacing. "I'm going to have you Kyo, even if it is the last thing I do!" She ripped his blue shirt apart and began unbuckling his pants furiously.

"No, Goddamit! No!" He yelled and tried pushing her off him but his strength seemed to diminish by the second. "What the HELL IS HAPENNING TO ME?" Kyo was wearing only his boxers as he asked that question. Torrance stopped stripping him and smirked.

"You're not that bright, are you, Kyo?" Kyo stopped struggling and looked intently at her, waiting. "Gosh… do I really have to explain _every single thing_ to you?" She sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "All right, all right. The smoothie from the supermarket, you remember?" Kyo nodded. "Well I put something in it." Kyo's eyes widened, it had been a slap in the face for him. He was supposed to be black belt in several types of martial arts and he still had been beaten because he drank a damn smoothie. Kyo's anger rose and broke the scale. His face began to turn crimson and his body began to shake in anger.

"You. You." He couldn't even speak. "God- God damn you! You bitch!" Lucky for Torrance, he still couldn't move. The smoothie had a lasting effect of several hours. Just enough time for Torrance to do what she had come to do.

"Tsk, tsk." She moved her finger sideways in disapproval, "now don't start saying bad words, hon. Or I won't be nice to you." She giggled and began to remove Kyo's boxers. I'm going to enjoy this," she said, "I don't know why we never made love when we were a couple but we are as sure as hell going to do it now." She smiled broadly and began to laugh maniacally but stopped unexpectedly. The door was opened, someone was inside the house. Kyo was alarmed; he hoped to all the gods it wasn't Arisa. He knew she would get the wrong impression, how couldn't she? He begged the gods with a quick prayer, 'don't let it be Arisa.' But they didn't listen to him and as he looked up he saw a surprised, bewildered, scared, betrayed, angered Arisa.

Goddamit.

-----------

My God! This wasn't supposed to be this loongg! It was supposed to be two chapters tops! Why, god? WHY? Well, I suppose ya'll happy you lucky bastards! (I don't mean to offend, just work with me here)

Well, I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. Review and I might not take a year to update! REMEMBER THAT!

Thanks for all those who've reviewed my past chapters. I'm also sorry for spelling errors that you might have encountered, my spelling thingy doesn't work…

Ale


	5. Finally Said III

**I am evil... or just cursed... here's the next chapter. This one is pretty, pretty crappy but I felt that after so long without an update I owed my readers something... No real development here, just a nice sceneI like... also, it seems all of the characters of this story have a plan... dammit... every single one of them! The truth is that I haven't figured out what I'm going to do to resolve everything. I have some ideas but I haven't come up with the BEST one of them all... I'm still thinking. If you think the story should end in some way, tell me and I might consider it. otherwise just review telling me how much you love me and my story.**

* * *

"Kyo, I think it's best that you leave." Tohru was pushing him out of Shigure's house.

"Wha- What? No! I can't! I have to talk to her! I have to explain!" Kyo tried to push Tohru aside but Tohru stood between him and his love like a rock. She wouldn't budge and if Kyo hadn't been in his present situation he would probably have wondered about Tohru's increidble strenght. "Let me through!" His patience was beginning to dwindle, he had to see her, he had to explain and Tohru was in the way.

"NO!" Tohru yelled, her face red and distorted by anger. "You cheated on her! YOU CHEATED ON HER!" She repeated, angry still and rubbing her left hand; the hand that had slapped Kyo mere seconds ago.

"I. I." Kyo had no words to utter. He was stunned because Tohru, sweet loving Tohru, has just exploded on him. He turned around and slowly, with his tail between his legs, left the house.

------

"I didn't cheat on her, I swear." He spoke quietly to the figure that sat next to him. He was at the dojo, at his master's dojo. He had been there for the past hour crying, cursing and destroying anything that had the bad luck of crossing his path.

"I believe you." Answered the quiet voice.

"No." He sighed deeply, covering his head with his hands. "No you don't." The figure next to him smiled.

"You say it like it matters." Kyo didn't look up but was taken aback by the figure's response. "The only thing," the person cleared her throat, "the only _person _that matters is Miss Uotani." Kyo nodded, still unable to look up. "Maybe you should try again." The figure reached inside her robe and took out a small velvet-covered box. She opened it and looked at the beautiful diamong ring inside. She smiled warmly. "It is a beautiful ring, any girl would die to receive it." Kyo looked up, he saw the ring and then he saw the figure. He returned the smile and took the box into his hands.

"But I don't love just any girl." He said quietly. He looked into the box, longing for his love. He sighed again.

------

"Uo, please, you have to eat something." A worried Tohru said as she tried to spoon-feed the bedridden Uotani. Arisa hadn't left Tohru's bed since she had arrived a week ago crying. She hadn't eaten more than a few scraps of food, she hadn't showered, she hadn't left her bed since she has seen him… with _her._ Just the mere thought of him sent her heart pain that she couldn't control, that she couldn't bear and her eyes waterfalls of tears.

"I don't want anything." Her voice was coarse from so much crying, her skin was even more pale than her usual tone, her face showed signs of pain and sickness. Tohru frowned, worried. If Uo didn't eat, the doctor has said, that she could fall deeply ill.

"You need to eat." The third voice came from Hanajima, that no matter how powerful a psychic she was, she couldn't distinguish the lies from the truths in this mess.

"I don't want to." Said Arisa stubbornly and covered her face with her bedsheets.

"Fine." Said Hanajima and walked to the door. "I'll be back later." She quickly said and left the Shigure's house.

-------

"How is she?" Yuki asked concerned. Even if they weren't exactly the closest of friends, he cared very much for Miss Uotani. He had grown to appreciate her over the years. And he had once been deeply thankful for being with Kyo because she had found a way to restrain the stupid cat. Hanajima didn't bother looking at him as she briskly walked past him.

"She's getting worse." She just said and continued with her purposeful stride.

------

"Kyo?" Her voice echoed through the empty apartment. "Where are you? I know you are here." Hanajima looked around. The apartment has become messier since the last time she had visited. Neither Kyo nor Arisa were any clean-freaks but their house was never the trash bin it was now. Books, magazines, unopened mail and dirty laundry were thrown everythwere. Packages of take-out were carelessly standing on every straight surface available.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo's voice was hoarse and angry.

"We need to do something about Arisa."

"She hates me." Replied Kyo.

"No she doesn't. She is just hurt."

"I didn't cheat on her."

"Then, why don't you just tell her that?" At this Kyo finally poke his head from the couch he had been laying on.

"How?"

"I have a plan."

-------

**Please review... see ya!**

**PS**

**I really, really want to end this story or at least this "section" so I am almost 100 sure that the next chapter will be the resolution/denounment for this "section". I'm hoping to finish it before school starts so I don't leave anybody hanging too long again. **

I am considering also doing a wedding and a children one-shot but you have to review it to see it...

**I hate writing drama... that's why I'm starting to get sick of this "section" review so I'll finish it soon!**


	6. Finally Said IV

Finally Said IV

Now, you better love me after this… it's all over now.

Review!

--------------

"So what's the plan?" A confused boy with orange hair said. He was facing a young girl with black hair. He was nervous.

"You" Hanajima began creating suspense, "apologize." Kyo froze but soon his face turned red and he started to lift his fist as a sign of anger.

"THAT'S STUPID!" He yelled with all his strength. "Don't you think I tried that already." His voice was a mere whisper. "And there's nothing to apologize for. I didn't do anything." Hanajima nodded in agreement.

"You are going to lose her, then." She said and with a slight bow, turned around and left the dojo.

Kyo remained standing where he was. His gaze fallen, his fists slightly open. What could he do? What could he do?

----------------

"Look, it'll do you good." Tohru said. She was trying to pull Uo out of her bed. "You need some fresh air."

"Don't. Need. It." Uo said in a forced whisper as she struggled against Tohru's amazingly unknown strength. Tohru sighed, defeated, and released Uotani's feet.

"I guess I'll go call her."

"Call who?" Arisa questioned but received no answer from Tohru. After a few minutes alone Arisa heard Tohru returning to her room. No doubt with someone as back up, she thought. Tohru went in first and that's when Arisa noticed how tired she looked; it was all her fault. All her fault, her selfish fault, that _her_ Tohru was so tired. That she looked so bad. Arisa felt a wave of guilt hit her. She had been so selfish by turning Tohru into her personal slave. Hanajima entered the room after Tohru.

"What? Are you going to shock me, Hana?" Uo said with a smirk on her face. Hanajima nodded.

"Well, you won't. I'm going to the park." She said triumphantly. Tohru squealed in surprise and hugged her recovering friend.

"I'm so happy!" She repeated over and over again, until Hana, Uo and Tohru arrived to the park.

"It's nice outside." Uo noted as she surveyed the area, one hand shading her eyes. They were all standing near a very familiar tree, at least familiar to Arisa.

-----

"Oh god, Kyo! Are you ok?" The blonde said as she held her boyfriend's beaten hand. Kyo grunted. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." One of Kyo's eyes opened and a small smile appeared on his lips. "But I bet if you kiss my booboo, it'll go away." Arisa blushed and slapped Kyo with her right hand.

"You perv!" She said, beginning to giggle.

"You violent bit-" Kyo's angry insult was cut-off by Arisa's lips on his.

------

Arisa smiled warmly at the memory. That had been the day Kyo had fought against Akito and won his freedom from the monster within him. He had actually "informed" Arisa that it had all been for her, and that without her love and support she could have never been able to do it. Her eyes began to water. 'Why did he cheat on me?'

--------

He was running as fast as he could. His breathing becoming shallower by the second as he jumped from roof to roof. His orange hair fighting against the wind, his hands moving side to side quickly. 'Letter. Arisa. Letter.' That was all that was going through his head.

A tall building approached him and he had to return to the ground in order to avoid it. He almost bumped into a family taking a walk like a bowling ball hits its target. He barely noticed. He had to find Arisa, he had to warn her. A single piece of paper was crumpled in his fist…

------

Laughs filled the empty park. There were three voices that talked and yelled and laughed joyfully without regards to the conflicting world around them. Even Hanajima opened up enough to laugh and snicker at what her two friends talked about. They had been there, enjoying their friendship, for a couple of hours now and were so high on their good time that did not notice the shadow a few feet behind them hiding in a bush…

"Yeah, I remember when that happened!" Uo said and burst out laughing again.

"Me too." Said Hana quietly; a chilly wind had just struck her from behind. She began to turn around, sensing an evil presence. "There's someone-," She was not allowed to finish her sentence, a kick to the face knocked her out cold.

"Hana!" Uo screamed while Tohru paled.

"Ha. Hana?" Tohru lifted slowly her gaze to finally meet eye-to-eye Hana's attacker.

"Hiya, Blondie" A familiar voice slapped Arisa's ears and she quickly stood up, ready to beat her to a pulp. It was Torrance.

"You…" Arisa was too mad to even talk. She began to walk towards the redhead, ready to strike her down. The redhead was too quick and too advanced in martial arts for her, though. And with a quick jump flew directly to Tohru. A punch to the stomach left the poor girl knocked out as well.

"Well… that oughta do it." Torrance said with a sly grin. "Now, it's your turn."

"What the…" Arisa fought internally between confusion and anger. Why was she there? She had Kyo. Why was she there harassing her and her friends? Tohru and Hanajima were knocked out. Why was she there?

--------

Kyo reached Shigure's house after a while of aimless running. He was out of breath but still determined to find his love.

"Where's Arisa?" He asked as he grabbed Shigure's collar forcefully. "You better tell me RIGHT NOW or I'll kill you!" He said in an angry whisper as he tried to normalize his breathing. Shigure smiled weakly, lifting his hands to show that he was not hiding anything.

"She's at the park with Tohru and Hana." He said and Kyo began to run once again.

--------

"You stupid bitch…" Torrance began as she walked closer to Arisa, no doubt to hurt her just as she had done to Tohru and Hana. "I am going to kill you." Arisa was dumbfounded.

"Wh-. Why?" she stammered as she blocked a punch to the face. Her confusion annoyed Torrance and her punches and kicks became faster and angrier.

"Why?" She mocked. "Why the hell do you think!" Arisa was having trouble keeping up. Sure, she was a skilled fighter, but it was _street_ was she was good at and not any martial arts technique like Torrance. She was having trouble keeping up with Torrance and being able to think at the same time.

"Ah! You have Kyo why are you bothering us!" Finally, the dam that held Arisa's anger of the past few weeks broke and she began to fight back. She hated how she wasn't herself anymore. How Kyo changed her. How just thinking of Kyo made her feel different. She hated that he had cheated on her. She hated that she still loved him. She hated that no matter what she tried, she couldn't forget what it felt when he held her hand, when he kissed her, when he made love to her… she couldn't stop loving him, even after all that he had done to her…

"What the-" It was now Torrance's turn to struggle. Arisa's punches and kicks were slowly inching closer to her skin. No training in the world could've prepared her for this, for as they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Finally, after a few minutes of intense fighting and dodging there was a hit. Arisa managed to break Torrance's barriers and landed a hit on her face. Torrance stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, her hand holding her bruised face.

"You bitch!" She said as she began standing up. She was about to continue when the two girls heard someone screaming.

"Arisa!" Kyo was running towards the two fighting girls as fast as he could and in an instant was alongside Arisa, hugging her and asking about her well being. He was sweating and could barely breathe correctly, but he still was far more worried about Arisa than he was about himself. "Are you ok?" Arisa nodded; surprised that he was there and was asking _her_ how she was and not Torrance.

"You bastard!" Torrance said cutting the lovebird's scene short. "What are you doing here?" She asked, anger distorting her face. "How did you know we were here?" Kyo frowned when he looked at her.

"I just knew." He stated simply. Torrance reached her limit and smiled, sweetly.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It seems I can't have you, Kyo because you are too in love with that bitch over there." Her voice was high pitched and mocking. "I guess I'll just have to kill you too." She said and took out a .45 caliber from her jacket. "I think I'll get the bitch first." She said emotionlessly with a fake smiled plastered on her face. "G'bye." A shot was heard across the park and then deadly silence.

------

THE END.

MWUAHAHAHAH I'm evil, I know.

Actually, I've stopped writing because… I'm too lazy to continued, my hands are cramping up, you see.

Also, I'm thinking this will yield me more reviews… because people will be 'update soon!' and 'goddam, you bitch, why'd you end it there!' and I like them kinds of people and reviews.

So, here's how it is.

You review. I update. I have it all figured out in my head too.

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.


	7. Finally Said V

Finally Said V

Whoohoo! I'm back!

This is surely the very last chapter of this tiny little saga in my world of Fruits Basket. I may, or may not, post a sort of one-shot continuation (like I tried doing for this story until this stupid Torrance thing came up).

Please review. I hope you enjoy your reading today!

**Warning: There may or may not be (that means there will be) lots of cursing in this chapter. Please forgive me if you don't find that pleasing to your eye.**

-------

"You fucking idiot! You fucking moron! You fucking useless piece of crap!" The loud voice of an incredibly pissed off Arisa echoed throughout the hospital and had done so for several hours already. "You bitch, you better be alright or I'll kill you!" She was talking to Kyo, the boy she was in love with, that now was facing a life or death surgery to remove a .45 caliber bullet from his chest. The fucking idiot. The _fucking idiot_. Arisa had decided to shed no tears for him. She had already shed enough the last few torturous weeks. Instead, she had decided that screaming and yelling and cursing would help her to feel better. She had been silently crying for enough time.

"Please, you need to be quiet. You are distracting the doctor." A small nurse said as she opened one of the sliding doors that separated Arisa from her love. The nurse, in her white outfit, trembled as she spoke those words. "Please."

"The nurse is right, Uo." Said Tohru who as soon as she had found out about the incident had run to the hospital. Yukito, Shigure and even Kyo's sensei were also there, waiting for some news. Some _good _news. Arisa looked at the nurse with the scariest, meanest stare she could muster from her gang days, then her gaze fell on those big, red words that said: "Only staff up to this point." She sighed and suddenly her legs weakened, and she began to fall.

"Arisa!" It was the last thing she heard before she passed out. The last thing she saw was complete darkness.

----

"I can't even begin to say what I think of you right now." Said a quiet, steady voice somewhere near her. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to think I'd cheat on you." Arisa tried opening her eyes, failing miserably. Something was gluing them together. "I can't believe you thought I'd ever stop loving you." She finally recognized the voice. That familiar voice that had comforted her and made her laugh. That had worried about her and that had made her feel like at peace. It was Kyo's. "I. I. I never thought you'd lose faith in me." Arisa tried opening her eyes again, but like the last time she was unable to do it. "To think, that I was going to ask you to marry me." Arisa's heartbeat increased. "You know, that night Torrance came by, you remember the dinner? Well, I was going to propose that night." She heard Kyo chuckle sadly. "I had actually tried proposing many times before. At the park, at the restaurant, at the amusement park. But now…" He let the words hang, she heard him swallow hard. She held her breath. " I don't think I want that." Arisa heard him move around a bit, then he heard him sniffle. _Was Kyo crying?_ Arisa began to feel a painful lump in her throat. _No. Don't say that._ "I mean… I know it's cowardly of me talking to you now… but… I think we should take a break." He tried hiding another sniffle. "I don't think I can be with you right now… knowing that you never believed in me…" He finished and Arisa felt him lean and kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry, Arisa. I love you." He said and she felt a tear fall on her cheek. Kyo wiped it away with his thumb. Arisa heard him whisper, "I'm sorry." She tried desperately to open her eyes again, to scream, to yell, to curse, to get up and sucker punch that bastard but she couldn't make a single muscle in her body move. She couldn't move at all.

-------

"I'm so glad you are awake Arisa!" Tohru's chirpy voice filled the hospital room where she lay. Arisa nodded as a small smile crossed her lips. Tohru continued. "The doctor ordered some exams to figure out why you'd passed out."

"He said it's probably because of some sort of post-traumatic stress." Hanajima said as she walked into the room accompanied by Yuki.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Uo." Said Yuki. "I." He stopped, uncertain whether to continue what he had planned to say, he faltered again. "I'm really glad." A cold smile spread on his face and Arisa shivered. He was hiding something.

"How's… How's Kyo?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Her voice was strained and she fought some rebellious tears back into her eyes. Tohru smiled kindly and took Uo's hand on her own.

"He's fine." She giggled. "He's even walking now, even though the doctor told him he couldn't." Arisa let out the breath she had been holding ever since she saw how Kyo had fallen to the ground, clutching his chest with a bloodied hand. He was fine.

"Did he. Has he come here?" She said, her voice quiet and trembling. Maybe her mind had played some sort of trick to her. Her guilt-ridden mind. Yuki nodded.

"That's when we knew he had started walking. That was a few hours ago." He said, his gaze avoiding hers.

"Oh."

"I'm sure he'll be back Arisa, just give him time." Arisa looked up to a smiling Tohru, confused. Did she know something? Had he told her? What did she mean? What did she mean! Arisa stifled a dry laugh at her desperate thoughts.

"Yeah right."

"Uo…" Hana whispered as she closed her eyes in sadness. "You mustn't give up." Arisa looked away to the window. A bright, clear shy shone through and she did not miss the irony. _Such a beautiful day… for the day he leaves…_

------

"Miss Uotani, Arisa, is it?" A tall man in a white coat and glasses asked as he entered Arisa's hospital room and read her medical chart. Arisa nodded. A couple of hours had passed since she had woken up; everyone had left except for Tohru. She, even after being attacked by a crazy bitch and exhausting herself by taking care of Arisa, remained by her friend's side at all times, and Arisa was indeed thankful for that.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with Uo?" Asked Tohru as she moved to Arisa's side, worried. The doctor nodded as he lifted his glasses from the lower part of his nose.

"Yup. She's pregnant." And then, the world exploded.

-----

"She's what? SHE'S FUCKING WHAT!" Deja vú hit the hospital staff as a loud, angry voice swept across the building, the only difference being it was a guy's voice this time.

"She's pregnant. Tohru just told me, right now. They told her about half hour ago." Yuki said in his typical calm and controlled voice. He was sitting on a chair next to Kyo's bed.

"G. God… Am I…" He grabbed his orange hair and in a cartoonish move began to try to pluck them out of his scalp in desperation. "Impossible… Impossible" He kept murmuring until a strong hand was laid on top of his head.

"Stop it." Kyo lifted his gaze from his lap and looked at Yuki curiously. "You should go talk to her right now." Yuki said and took his hand away from Kyo quickly. Kyo nodded as he dropped his hands to the side.

"Right now…" he mumbled. "Right now…"

------

"You fucking bitch!" It was the first thing he said as he entered Arisa's hospital room. "You just HAD to go get PREGNANT!" He yelled across the room as he purposefully strode to her bed. "You fuck- ing…" He stopped flabbergasted. He looked around the room. One neatly done bed, one TV, one small bathroom, one bedside table, one light, one window, one chair, one Tohru. "Where's Arisa…?" He said, still astonished by the emptiness of the room. Tohru giggled quietly.

"She went to see you." She began to giggle again, this time louder. "I guess you two do think very much alike!" From behind Kyo another giggled joined Tohru's. Kyo turned around slowly, dangerously.

"You are both blockheads…" It was Yuki covering his mouth, trying to hide that girlish giggle. "You morons." He said and both Tohru and him exploded in laughter. Kyo growled.

"I'll go find her. If you see her, tell her to stop goddam moving." He slowly walked outside so as not to lose the last fragment of dignity he had.

-------

"Hey. Where's Kyo?" Arisa asked as she struggled with her blonde, long hair to make it into a ponytail. She entered Kyo's hospital room. Hana shrugged.

"He must be looking for you…" Arisa chuckled, _that moron_. "I'll go look for him." She turned to leave the room. "Hey, Hana, if you see him, tell him to stay still and that I'm looking for him." Hana nodded as she grabbed from inside the bag she had a magazine and lay down on his bed. _If he ain't gonna use it…_

-------

"Hey, Tohru! Prince!" Arisa lifted her hand in greeting as she trotted to meet her friends in front of her hospital room. The couple looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Uo, how are you feeling?" Yuki asked.

"Good, good. Looking for Kyo, have you seen him?" Tohru stifled a small giggle.

"He was just here a few minutes ago." Said Yuki noticing how Tohru was probably not going to answer soon. She was still fighting some giggling urges. "He said to tell you to stay here, so that you two could talk." Arisa frowned.

"Like hell I'm taking orders from him." She said determined. "You tell him if you find him to stay still, I want to talk to him." She quickly turned around and started walking back to Kyo's room. "I'm going to look for him."

------

"Hey, Hana!" Kyo said in between gulps of air. Sure, he had begun to heal extremely well but he still had been shot in the chest not to long ago. Hana shook her head side to side.

"She's not here." She said and turned a page from her magazine. "She was here but then she left." Kyo looked at her puzzled until he finally realized who Hanajima was talking about. "She said to stay still, she needed to talk to you." Kyo snickered.

"Like hell I'm following orders from that bitch." He quickly turned around to leave the room. "If you see her, tell her to stay still that I want to talk to her." Hana nodded and flipped another page.

"Sure, sure." Kyo left the room.

-------

"You bitch!" He screamed from across the hall.

"You moron!" She screamed back.

"How dare you leave the room!" They both screamed at the same time. "You should've staid with-"

"Hana!" Said Arisa.

"Tohru!" Yelled Kyo.

"I can't believe I ever dated you!" Screamed Arisa as she got closer and closer to Kyo.

"I can't believe I ever date you, you bitch!" Said Kyo in response, also moving as fast as he could to meet up with Arisa. He had to get to her; he had to tell her how he felt. But when only a few large steps were between them Kyo fell to the ground clutching hopelessly his chest. Arisa ran up to him.

"Kyo, are you ok? KYO!" He chuckled.

"Goddamit woman, stop screaming." He said as he struggled to breathe properly. "I am having trouble breathing." He stopped to try to gain his normal breath again. "I shouldn't run and scream at the same time…" he said when he felt he could speak without problems again. It was then that he realized how close he was to Arisa. He smiled.

"You look gorgeous." Arisa blinked in surprise, he continued to smile. "I guess it's true that whole 'pregnant women glow' thing I've heard." She blushed and his smile grew wider.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself consider you were shot…" She returned his smile. Silence fell among them.

"Goddamit woman. Why do I still love you?" He whispered as he turned his eyes the ground.

"Goddamit, Kyon-Kyon. Why do **I** still love you?" With her hand she pulled his face back to hers and soon her lips found his. Just as the kiss had begun, it ended.

"So, you were going to propose?" She said as she helped Kyo get up from the floor.

"A hella bunch of times." He said, Arisa frowned deep in thought, and then began to speak.

"Would." She stopped and Kyo looked at her. "Would you."

"Would I what?" He said annoyed.

"Would you marry me?" Kyo took a step back in shock.

"Wha- What?" Arisa smiled, a great weight had been finally lifted from her shoulders.

"Would you marry me, Kyon-Kyon?" He began to blush. "Since you said you wouldn't propose again, I decided to do it." She gently pinned him to a wall. "So, what'd ya say? Marry me?" Kyo stood speechless; enjoying the warmth Arisa's body gave him. Then, an idea occurred to him. He shook his head in denial.

"No way" Arisa paled, he grinned. "You are going to marry _me_. Not the other way around." His face turned serious for a moment. "I never cheated on you, Arisa." He grinned again. "I love you too much!" Arisa finally let out the nervous laugh that she had been holding just as her breath.

"You bastard…" She whispered as she hugged him tightly, tears forming in her eyes. "You scared me." Kyo hugged her back and chuckled.

"Not as much as you've scared me." He said and then felt a slight slap on his back. Finally things were back to normal. Finally.

--------

So what'd ya guys think?

The ending is kind of weak… it tends to happen with me… because I rush. But when I return to revise this whole thing I shall change it. So, I just figure I'd post this up now so you guys would know the conclusion.

I'm thinking of doing a one-shot of the wedding, as well as one of life post-wedding. Maybe a holiday special…

But of course, you've gotta review or I do nothing.

Review. Review. Review. Review.


End file.
